


MC’s Totally Rad 80's Party!

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 80's Music, Alcohol, Belphie wants to kill you, Blow Jobs, Brattiness, Brotherly Arguing, Denial, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, I guess? idfk, Making Out, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, emo Belphie, homesick mc, lots of mention of dicks, more talks of booze, party time, reallyfuckingcheesy, soft boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: You're feeling homesick and the demon brothers decide to throw you a party to cheer you up.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 236





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Belphie is out of the attic. 
> 
> The chapters are supposed to be separate 'stories'. Like they aren't a continuation of each other. MC ain't a ho. (Unless you want to take it that way I suppose, then go for it.) (also, let's be real, MC is kind of a ho.)
> 
> I'm going to try to give each demon at least two chapters. They'll all have a "romantic" chapter and I'm hoping to do an angsty and a fluffy one centered on each demon as well.  
> No promises tho.  
> May do Diavolo and others as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back into writing after years of not doing it so I'm a bit rusty.

As much as you’d hate to admit it, you were having fun in Devildom.  
At first, you felt nervous, scared, not knowing what to expect. But somehow the six demon brothers had wormed their way into your heart and you had developed a soft spot for each of them. And you knew the feelings were mutual. You knew that no matter how much they insulted you, picked on you, that they all cared for you.

It was surprisingly comforting, you thought. Though you knew any of them could easily kill you, you felt safe around them. They didn’t feel like predators, but protectors.

Still, a part of you missed the human world. You missed your phone, your family, your friends. The human world was, well, home.

The homesick feeling sunk in on one particular night as you were bored and organizing your room and found an old invitation smashed and crumpled in the pocket of the jeans you were wearing the night you got to Devildom. Unraveling it, you smile. 

“Come to Lizzie’s Totally Rad 80’s Party! Costume contest, photobooths, and lots and lots of booze and amazing food.”  
You sighed. You had known Lizzie since the first grade, and although you had drifted apart since becoming young adults, the two of you always had a bond. You had been looking forward to that party. You had a super cute Madonna costume all carefully pieced together and had the perfect gift for Lizzie. 

You laid back on your bed with the invitation still in your hand, wondering what everyone back at home was doing and whether or not they were worried about you. Where did they think you were? You made a mental note to ask Lucifer about it later.

Your thoughts are interrupted by an obnoxious pound on your door. “Yo, MC! Open up! The Great Mammon is here to spend time with you!”

You both rolled your eyes and chuckled at the needy demon friend of yours before getting up to let him in.

“You know,” you say, “you don’t have to knock so loudly.”

Mammon scoffed, waving his hand at you, “Yeah, yeah.”

He made his way over to your bed, sitting down at the edge. “I’m bored. What’re ya up to in here?”

“Just doing some re-organizing.”

“Oi,” the second born said with a sigh. “That’s definitely not going to kill my boredom.”

You shook your head with a smile as you finished putting some things up. Mammon picked up the invitation on the bed and read it. He looked at you. “Where’d you get this?”

“It was in my pocket when I got here. It’s for a friend’s party from back at home.”

“Did you go?”

“I didn't have a chance to,” you say with a frown, looking over the invitation again. “She gave me this and the next day I was here.”

Mammon looks at you while you scan the flyer, noticing your sadness. 

“But it’s okay,” you continue. “Lizzie has a lot of other friends, so it’s not like she’ll be missing out not having me there.”

“But you missed out,” Mammon replied.

“Yeah, well, there will be other parties.”

You’re playing off your disappointment, but Mammon could see through it. He knew the look well, having disappointed many people many times. Still, he didn’t press it. He wasn’t so good with all that, and what if you started crying? He would not know how to handle that.

“I should go,” he said awkwardly. “You’re being all weird.”

You nodded, his blunt comment not bothering you much. You were used to it and knew it was him covering up his softness for you.

What you didn’t notice was Mammon stuffing the paper into his pocket as he left your room. 

**

“I wanted to run an idea by you all. Something for MC,” Mammon told his brothers the next day at school when MC wasn’t around.

“Yes, I agree,” Asmo said, not even bothering to listen to Mammon’s idea was, “That girl needs some slap and tickle, if you know what I mean.”

The others all gave the Avatar of Lust a blank look. 

“You know, the mattress mambo, bumping uglies, playing hide the salami, riding the flagpole, the down and dirty, boning…”

“What the hell?!” Levi cried, hands going up to cover his ears.

Satan snickered.

Asmo continued, “knocking boots, making love, if that’s your thing. Oh! And then there’s eating out, eating ass…ugh. You all are such prudes.”

“Hmm, eating,” Beel said, the rest of the words in the crude list quickly forgotten as he held a hand to his stomach. “I’m starving.”

“Okay, STOP!” Mammon said, frowning. “That’s not what I’m talking about...and nobody will be doing that with MC.”

“Nobody but you, huh, Mammon?” Asmo said, nudging his brother with his elbow.

“NO! Why would you say that? I’d never be with a lowly human like that!”

“Except MC, right?” Levi teased his already embarrassed brother.

Asmo smiled dreamily. “I’d do delightfully dirty things to MC.”

“First of all, no you wouldn’t. Second of all, why are we still talking about this? This is what I came to you for.” The Avatar of Greed slammed the flyer down on the table before all his brothers. “MC was invited to this party and never got to go because she came here. I think we should have our own 80s party at the House of Lamentation.”

Asmo was the first to accept the idea. “Oh! I love the 80s! One of the sexiest decades...tight pants, mini skirts, big hair.”

Leviathan’s face lit up. “The 80s had some awesome anime! It’s when Studio Ghibli started!”

“Nobody cares, Levi,” Mammon replied.

“Nobody cares about you, Mammon! Scumbag.”

“Hey!”

“Does that say amazing food?” Beel spoke up over his arguing brothers. “I’m in!”

“I’m in too,” Satan said, “It’s been a while since we’ve had a party at the house. I know where Lucifer hides the alcohol.”

“Yeah, in the kitchen next to Cerberus' food,” Asmo stated.

“Nah, he moved it,” Beel replied. “It’s not in the kitchen anymore. He moved it once when I found it looking for snacks.”

“Yeah,” Mammon added, “When he confiscated that expensive bottle of tequila I bought in the human world, he put it in the music room.”

“Oh, really?” Lucifer’s voice boomed from behind them, making the five demons jump.

“G’aaah!” Mammon yelped. 

“I guess I need to find a new hiding spot then,” Lucifer said, walking over to his brothers. “What is it you all think you need alcohol for?”

Levi handed the invitation to him. “We want to throw a party for MC.”

Lucifer looked over the paper, brows furrowed. “Why?”

“She’s feeling homesick,” Satan explained. 

“Ya, she showed me this last night. She seemed all moody, so I thought maybe we could do this for her.” The second eldest told him.

Lucifer picked up the paper, looking it over. The rest of the demons looked up at him, hopeful. “And where would this gathering take place?”

“At home,” Satan replied, receiving a glare from Mammon.

“Hey, Satan, what’s the big idea! I’m the one that came up with the idea. I was up all night plannin’ this!”

“You were up all night planning a party for MC?” Levi teased. “How romantic.”

“Shut up! It’s not romantic!”

The demon brothers started arguing again until Lucifer cleared his throat. “Enough, you two. We can have the party for MC.”

The demons all cheered.

“BUT-” 

Their cheers turned into frowns. 

“I knew there’d be a but,” Mammon whined.

“No alcohol. Not on a school night. And it’s over by midnight.”

The younger brothers all started protesting.

“This isn’t up for debate…”

More protesting and boos from his brothers.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, I guess we can have some alcohol.”

“Over by 2 am?” Mammon asked, with an award winning smile.

Lucifer sighed. “Fine.” 

The group cheered and Lucifer let a smile play upon his lips when the others weren’t looking.

**

A week later, you were doing homework in your room when your D.D.D. goes off, distracting you. Your eyes flick over to see that Mammon had sent a message to the group chat between the brothers.

(Mammon:) Alright, Beel and Levi have gotten the food. Beel, didn’t eat any of it, did he?

(Levi:) Food’s safe.

(Mammon:) Okay, good. Asmo, Satan, you two got the decorations?

(Satan:) Yep, got everything.

(Asmo:) Remember there’s a costume contest! Though we all know I’m going to win it.

(Levi:) No way! I’m going to win it! Diavolo is giving out Grimm as the first prize and I’m going to win it so I can get the new Ruri-chan figurine!

(Lucifer:) How does Diavolo know about this party and when did he become part of the planning?

(Levi:) He overheard us talking about it at RAD and got excited. He just kinda sat down and started planning stuff with us. Apparently some of his favorite music and movies from the human world are from the 1980s. 

(Lucifer:) Okay, we need to change some of the rules of this party then.

(Mammon:) ugh

...What the hell? Nobody had mentioned a party to you…

And why were they talking about the 80s? Wait. you got up, searching for the invitation for your friend’s party. Where did it go?  
D.D.D. again. This time a chat between all brothers excluding Lucifer.

(Satan:) We need to get some booze. The invitation says booze.

(Levi): He’s not going to let you all drink with Diavolo around.

(Satan:) Yeah, I know. That’s why we’re going to find whatever is lying around the house and spike the punch bowl.

(Asmo:) ❤❤❤

(Asmo:) This party is going to be amazing! I hope MC will like it.

(Mammon:) Of course she will! Our parties are way better than any stupid human parties!

(Satan:) How would you know, Mammon? Like you’ve been to any parties in the human world.

(Levi:) Lolololol

(Mammon:) Hey! I’ve been to tons of human world parties! 

(Levi:) Sure, you have.

You couldn’t help the grin that took over your face as you reread the messages over and over. The boys were throwing a party...for you. You thought back to the night you were feeling homesick. Mammon actually listened to you complain about missing your friend’s party! And they’ve seen the invitation.

You immediately open up the Akuzon app, hunting down pieces for your costume. An 80s party for you, thrown by your favorite demon guys? Asmo was right... this was going to be amazing.

**

At breakfast the next morning, you try to act surprised as the demon brothers sit down one by one, all smiles and hand you a white envelope with your name printed neatly on it.

“What’s this?” You ask, pretending you don’t already know.

“Open it,” Mammon replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

You turn the envelope over and gently rip it open. You pull out a folded sheet of paper that was literally a copy of your invitation to Lizzie’s party, except Lizzie’s name was crossed out and your name was sloppily written above it. The date and time was also crossed out and rewritten. ‘Booze’ had a question mark drawn on after it, which was also crossed out with a ‘NO’ beside it.

“Surprise!” The boys howled.

You felt tears gathering in your eyes.

They all slowly, one by one lost their smiles. 

“Aw, man,” Levi whined. “She hates it! I told you the invitation was stupid, Mammon!”

“Hey! I didn’t see any of you assholes trying to make up an invitation!”

“Cause you just had to be the one to do it! And now you’ve made her cry,” Levi argued. “Idiot!”

Asmo shook his head. “Drop dead, Mammon.”

“Guys,” you speak up, wiping your face with your sleeve. “These are happy tears, okay? I love it.”

Their smiles return.

“I can’t believe you all did this for me. For demons, y’all are pretty sweet.” You got up, giving each one a hug. “Also, I’m going to slay all of you in the costume contest.”

**

You felt nervous as you got ready for the party. You tried to calm yourself as you teased and sprayed your hair a bit before tying a headband over it. You lined your eyes with black and added some colored eyeshadow. The outfit itself consisted of a black miniskirt and a couple belts over lace tights and a sheer shirt with a black bra underneath. And of course, lace black gloves with lots and lots of bracelets and necklaces.

You checked yourself out in the mirror, confident and self conscious at the same time. You wondered to yourself how the boys would react seeing you like this. 

It’s not like you hadn’t shown skin around them before, and you admitted to yourself that you liked the way they all looked at you when you wore something revealing. Even your RAD uniform didn’t keep much to the imagination when you sat down and it rode up your thighs. And you had caught more than one of the guys ogling you as you walked around the house in your pjs, which usually consisted of short shorts and a tank top.

The sound of loud music echoing through the house and bass rattling the room pulled you from your thoughts. You smiled, eager to see how your boys dressed up and decorated.

You couldn’t get that smile to leave as you stepped into the dining room and saw all the decorations. Neon greens, yellows, blues, and pinks glowed under black light.Colored streamers hung from the ceiling and the table and walls were adorned with various 80s pop culture; posters of John Hughes movies, records and cassette tapes, Rubix Cubes, Trolls, and Pac-Man. “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley blared from giant speakers.

You felt herself blushing as she looked around the room in awe...they put so much work into this. For you. 

You scanned the room, searching through the room of your scattered friends until you set your eyes on the one you wanted to go to first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!
> 
> https://wrathoftootina.tumblr.com/


	2. I Think We're Alone Now (Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is on a quest to find a hidden bottle of booze and you come along.
> 
> "The beating of our hearts is the only sound."  
> -"I Think We're Alone Now", Tiffany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I am a complete moronsexual, so this first one is going to be about Mammon.

You make your way to Mammon, who is over by the punch bowl, pouring himself some of the pink liquid into a cup. You sneak up on him, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind.  
The demon jumps. “G’ahh!” He tumbles forward, then backwards, nearly knocking himself, you, and the table of refreshments over. You tighten your grip on him, a feeble attempt to save both of you from falling.  
“What the fuck-” he says, sneering as he turns to see who is attached to him. His face lights up when he sees you smiling up at him.  
“Heyyy…” you say awkwardly.  
“MC, what’re thinking, sneaking up on me like that? Any other demon and you could’ve been killed.”  
“Sorry, Mammon, couldn’t resist.” You move over to the front side of him, giving him an actual hug this time. There’s some sort of electricity that surges through your body as he envelopes you in his arms, hugging you back. As usual, he tries to play it cool, but his cheeks are pink. You wonder if he felt the electricity too.  
The two of you hold on to each other for just a moment longer before awkwardly pulling away from each other.  
“So, uh,” he speaks, desperately searching his head for something to say.  
“I love your costume,” you say and he mentally thanks you for the cop out.  
“You d-do?” he asks, blushing again.  
You nod. He is dressed as Billy Idol. His white hair is spiked. He has a black leather vest and no shirt, and black pants. Your eyes do a quick scan of his muscled torso. Now it was your turn to blush. Thankfully, Mammon doesn’t seem to notice you checking him out.  
“Of course you do,” he says, feigning confidence. “I always look good.”  
You laugh. With him, not at him, he knows that. He smiles. He loves making you laugh. He hands you his cup of punch and gets another one for himself.  
“I have a very expensive bottle of tequila I bought up in the human world a while back ago,” he explains, “I’m just waiting for Lucifer to leave so I can go get it. Then the party will really begin.”  
“What if Lucifer doesn’t leave?”  
“He will. He feeds Cerberus every night at 8:30. Once he leaves, you and I will go get it from the library.”  
“It’s in the library?”  
“Yeah, he took it from me and hid it there after I bought it. Satan said he saw it in there.”  
“Do you think this is a good idea?” you question. “Obviously if Lucifer hid it, he didn’t want you to have it, right?”  
“I bought it with my own money! It’s mine.”  
“Is it worth getting in trouble with Lucifer for?”  
“It’s for your party,” Mammon stated. “That makes it worth it.”  
You can’t stop a smile from forming on your lips. “Okay, Mammon. I’ll help you.”  
“That’s my human.”

Just as Mammon said, at 8:30, Lucifer went to the kitchen and came out with a bowl of who knows what for his three headed dog. You and Mammon waited for him to walk down the hallway and snuck down after him until you got to the library.  
You lounge on one of the couches as you watch Mammon snoop through the bookshelves and the accent tables.  
“Damn it,” he mutters to himself, “Where is it? Satan better not have been lying to me.”

After a few minutes of searching that felt much longer, you groan. “Mammon, can we please go back to the party? It’s obviously not here.”  
“Just a couple more places I need to look,” he says. “Oooh, maybe it’s upstairs somewhere.”  
You sigh as he runs up the steps, causing the wood stairs to rumble underneath him. You sit up and something on the table in front of you catches your eye. The original invitation for your friend’s party. You pick it up and notice other papers in its place, one with your name on it. You slide the papers over to you, scattering them so you could see them all at once.  
MC’s Party, one says at the top in messy, adorable handwriting you recognize as Mammon’s. The other papers have different handwritings: the neat cursive of Lucifer and Satan, Asmo’s bubbly and round with hearts dotting the I’s, Levi’s chicken scratch, a messy, greasy fingerprint on the corner of one paper that you know belongs to Beel.  
Your heart skips a beat. You look up at Mammon, who has a determined look on his face as he searches everything thoroughly.  
“You guys really went all out with this party, huh?” you ask.  
“Whaddya mean?” Mammon asks, barely above a mumble.  
“The decorations, the costumes. You all put a lot of effort into this for me.”  
You can see his face just enough to see him blush. “Yeah, well, can’t have you all mopey, ya know? Brings the rest of us down. So I hope it, uh, helps you feel better or whatever.”  
“I love it, Mammon. And I love all of you.”  
He goes quiet, and it worries you for a moment.  
“Y-yeah?” he asks, his voice a bit squeaky.  
“Of course.”

He sighs, shoes thumping down the stairs. “I can’t find it. Lucifer must have put it somewhere else. Or Satan is messing with me.”  
“I’m sorry,” you say, running your hand through his crunchy spiked hair. “It was sweet of you to try to make my party better. But really, it’s already great. Plus, I got some alone time with my favorite demon.”  
“Hey, I thought I was your favorite.”  
“I was talking about you, doofus.”  
“Oh...wait, I’m your favorite?”  
You laugh. “Of course you are. You’re the Great Mammon!”  
He grins proudly and puts an arm around your shoulder. “And the first one you made a pact with.”  
You nod. “You’re very special to me.”  
He looks at you, yellow and blue eyes glowing beautifully in the low light from the fireplace. His eyes go down to your lips, and you mentally beg him to do what you know he’s thinking of doing. You lean closer into him and his breath gets caught in his throat.  
Mammon’s head is spinning, his stomach turning. Is he reading this correctly? Because it seems like you want to kiss him and he just doesn’t understand how that could be. Lucifer is the handsome one. Satan is smart. Asmo is fun and flirty. Levi’s funny and Beel is sweet. And what was he? An idiot. Scum...that’s what everyone always says about him. He was the big screw up of the family. Why would you want him when you could have anyone else here?  
Your arms reach up to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a hug.“You really are my favorite,” you whisper.  
“Thanks. You’re alright, for a human, you know. Not the worst one I’ve ever met,” Mammon replies, still trying his best and failing to play cool while he’s freaking out on the inside.  
“Yeah?” you whisper, eyes flicking up to meet his.  
“Uh…”His act quickly fades as his face gets serious and he looks at your eyes, then your lips again. “Y-yeah.”  
You know he’s too stubborn to ever make the first move. So you stand on your toes and press your lips to his.  
He lets out a small gasp. “...!”  
You lick his lips, begging for entrance. He quickly obliges, opening his mouth and running his tongue against yours. The two of you stay attached, backing up until the back of his legs reach the chair behind him. He sits, pulling you down with him.  
He runs his shaking hands up and down your sides, then down to your ass, which he lightly squeezes. You press your hips into his lap, earning a low growl from the demon, and you feel the bulge in his pants starting to grow.  
Your hands make their way to his belt buckle, unbuckling it and unzipping his pants before sliding your hand down and gripping him gently. He lets out a quiet groan, and runs one of his hands through your hair, the other one inching up your thigh.  
“Ahem.”  
Mammon pretty much throws you off of him, standing up quickly. You tumble forward, Mammon sticking his hand out to try to catch you. Instead, you topple over into another body, who’s arms catch you and help you stand up. You look up to come face to face with Diavolo himself. He looks back and forward at you and Mammon.  
“Lord Diavolo,” Mammon says, “We were just-”  
“I brought Mammon in here to help me find something. For the party.”  
Diavolo grins knowingly. “And did you find it?”  
“Uh..no.”  
“Hmm. I actually came here myself to find something. Apparently there’s a pricey bottle of tequila hidden in here. Now where did Satan say it was?”  
Mammon and you exchange glances as Diavolo pulls a book off of the shelves and opens it only to find it hollowed out and the bottle inside.He looks to the two of you. “I love tequila. You humans have great alcoholic beverages. Asmodeus said we should do body shots. I’m not sure what that is, but it sounds like fun, right?”  
“Did he just say body shots?” You mumble to Mammon, who doesn’t hear you as he sets eyes on the booze.  
“How did I miss that?!”  
Diavolo puts the book back and tucks the bottle under his arm. “Don’t be hard on yourself, Mammon. I think you just got...distracted.”  
Both you and Mammon turn a deep shade of red.  
Diavolo smiles. “I hope to see you both back at the party. I hear that Lucifer is quite fun when he’s had some drinks in him. Also, Mammon, you might want to zip up your pants.”  
Mammon looks down and turns bright red as he fixes himself up. Diavolo struts out of the room, chuckling and saying something about using protection. 

You and Mammon stare at each other.  
“I guess we should get back to the party,” you say.  
Mammon frowns. “Can I come to your room later?”  
You smile, giving him a kiss. “I hope you do.”


	3. Blue Monday (Satan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like Satan's costume. Especially one specific part of it. And he likes that you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has been giving me kudos and commenting and subscribing. I can't believe it. :)
> 
> Here's Satan's first chapter. I think he's a bit ooc but hopefully not too much. Also this is pretty dialogue heavy.
> 
> "How does it feel/to treat me like you do?"  
> -"Blue Monday", New Order

You make your way over to Satan and Levi, who are sitting opposite of each other, both hunched over with rubix cubes in their hands, competing to figure them out. You greet them,and receive a grunt from the two of them as they are both too proud to let their guards down and risk losing this little fight.

Levi, dressed in full Ghostbuster with a small, adorable Slimer charm hanging from his proton pack, is getting increasingly frustrated, letting out small growls and rolling his eyes. Satan is completely different, getting closer and closer to figuring out the puzzle, his expression getting more cocky with every turn. His costume is the Goblin King, complete with wig, make up, vest, and tight pants.

Satan completes the cube, slamming it down on the table and sitting back, arms crossed and smirking. Levi curses, throwing the toy on the floor and his hands up in the air. “This isn’t fair!”

The Avatar of Envy got up, huffily walking away. Satan chuckles. “He’s such a sore loser.”

“At least he didn’t try to kill you,” you say, referencing to when he lost the TSL trivia challenge.

Satan scoffs. “He wouldn’t succeed.”

“Wait, aren’t you number 4?” You tease, “And Levi’s 3rd? Doesn’t that mean he’s stronger than you?”

His eyes narrow at you as he leans into you, so close you feel the heat coming off of him. It makes your head spin. “Easy there, human. I might not be stronger than Levi, but I’m much stronger than you.”

“Oooh, is that a threat?”

He grins. “Perhaps it is. You keep up your smart mouth and we’ll see where it takes you.”

“I’m so scared,” you say with an eye roll. Maybe a part of you was a bit scared of the demon, deep down, but you also found his empty threats a bit exciting.

“You should be,” he replies, somewhat serious. “Not every demon down here would enjoy your attitude.”

“Are you saying you enjoy my sass?”

Satan answers honestly, “I find amusement in this arrangement we have.”

“And what sort of arrangement do we have?”

“One where you’re incredibly bratty and annoying and I have to put you in your place.”

You laugh. “I think you’ve got our roles reversed there, Satan.”

He simply shakes his head. “Oh? I think I was pretty accurate in my description.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He grins and changes the subject. “I like your costume.”

“Thanks, David Bowie. You’re looking good, too. I see you stuffed your pants to get the infamous bulge.”

Satan laughs. “You think I stuffed my pants for this costume? This is all me.” He leans back and spreads his legs apart more, a subconscious decision to flaunt what he’s got.

“You wish.” You don’t doubt him, but you can’t help teasing him.

He stares you down, danger in his eyes. “Don’t believe me? I can show you.” He also knows that you believe him, but he can’t help but push back.

Your heart starts racing, but you keep your cool outwardly. You scoff at the demon. “You’re that desperate to show me your cock, huh?”

He matches your boldness. “Not as desperate as you are to see it.”

“I doubt it’s that impressive. Seen one, seen ‘em all.”

“You have a long history of dicks, huh?” he asks, earning a playful smack on the arm from you.

“Jerk!”

He smiles. “You know, if you think it’s big now, you should see it when it’s hard.”

“I never said it was big.”

“You sorta did, when you assumed I stuffed my pants.”

“Nah,” you reply, “Just wanted to knock the arrogance out of you.”

“Is that so? Then let’s make a bet,” he leans forward. “We go to my room and if you’re impressed, I’ll let you have it.”

“Woooow, what a privilege!” You mock. “And what happens when I’m completely underwhelmed by the sight of your dick?”

“No matter. You won’t be.”

You laugh.“Alright, fine then. Let’s go.”

He smirks. “So excited already, huh?”

You and Satan walk to his room, keeping the sexually charged banter going down the hallway. You step carefully over stacks of books on the floor as he lets you into his bedroom. He’ll never tell you, but he was growing more and more restless on the way to his room, the pit of his stomach fluttering in anticipation for what was coming.  
He shuts the door behind him. You sit on his bed and he turns to see you, forgoing his calm exterior drop for a moment as his mind buzzed with impure thoughts and desires. 

“Now who’s the excited one?” You taunt him, eyes falling to his now hardening member. 

“Yeah right,” he mumbles, a feeble attempt to keep his aloof facade going. 

“So, let’s see it.”

He smirks. “Eager, are you?” 

His hands to his belt, unbuckling it. You watch, your eyes on him hungrily. He undoes the button and unzips, pushing his pants down to his thighs and letting himself free. He looks down at his cock, then up at you, grinning when he sees you smiling, studying him.

Your eyes meet his. “Not bad.”

“Told you you’d like it.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I didn’t say I liked it.”

Satan scoffs. “I can see the arousal on your face.”

“Like I said, seen one, you seen them all,” you stand up, walking dangerously close to the demon and put your hand on his thigh. You don’t let up your teasing tone as you lightly run a finger down his shaft. “It’s pretty and all, but you can’t impress me until I see what you can do with it.” 

Satan shivers at your touch, eyes looking down at you with lust. He leans in, his lips colliding with yours. He drapes his arms over you, gripping your ass to pull you into him and pressing his hardness against you. He trails kisses and nibbles down your jaw and neck. His voice is low and gruff as he tells you, “I’ll gladly show you what I can do with it.”

You smile teasingly. “I’m not going to let you win that easily,” you whisper, giving him a kiss and a wink and sauntering over to the door. “Come and find me after the party, yeah?”

Satan stands, flabbergasted, dick hard and hanging from his pants as you leave the room, his confident act shook. He grins to himself. 

He may have met his match in you. He fixes his costume, and leaves his room, keen to get back to you to continue this flirty game of teasing and denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I always stop before the good shit. Eventually I'll write some smut. ;)


	4. Hold Me Now (Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer are not on speaking terms and he's sad af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass forgot that Cerberus doesn't live in the House of Lamentation, so for the sake of story, we'll say Cerberus is staying with Lucifer for a bit. *facepalm*
> 
> "You ask if I love you  
> Well, what can I say?  
> You know that I do and if this is just one of those games that we play."  
> -"Hold Me Now", Thompson Twins

You look to Lucifer, wanting to go to him. Things had been weird between the two of you lately, between a lot of fucking and a lot of fighting, you’re not sure where you stand with the eldest brother. He didn’t say so, but you knew it stung him a bit when he found out you’ve been feeling homesick. He’s understanding, of course. You were suddenly ripped from your life to come to Devildom, and it’s not like you had a say in it. Still, he can’t help but feel a bit hurt.

He would never say this to you, of course. But since the planning of the party started, he had been different toward you. He barely speaks, and when he does, it’s about your tasks or some other sort of lecture. You had had enough of it and called him out the other day, and being the Avatar of Pride, he denied feeling anything for you.

“You’re just a human,” he told you. “After you go back home, where you want to be, you won’t even matter to me.”

You felt tears in your eyes and ran out of the room. Lucifer didn’t bother going after you. He wasn’t the type to come running, begging for your forgiveness.

You hadn’t said a word to him for the past few days and you weren’t going to now.

Lucifer was standing near the entrance of the dining room, looking super handsome and not at all like himself in jeans and red plaid. You recognize him as John Bender from the Breakfast Club. You feel a jolt run through your body as you begrudgingly check out the demon. You sigh. He looks hot.

Next to him is Diavolo in full blown Freddie Mercury, the cutest fake mustache and his white tank top showing off muscles you didn’t realize Diavolo had. The perverted side of you drums up naughty visuals of being sandwiched between Diavolo Mercury and 80s bad boy Lucifer, but you shake them off, swearing that asshole Lucifer is never getting in your pants ever again.

Instead, you make your way to the dance floor, where Asmo and Simeon are talking and dancing with each other. Asmo is looking absolutely gorgeous as Boy George, make up and outfit on point. Simeon stood next to him, as Michael Jackson from the Thriller video. On the sidelines stood Luke as a very adorable and grumpy looking Bob Ross. 

You look at Luke and his face softens. He waves to you and you wave back before getting distracted by Asmo bringing you into a hug. “You look beautiful, Material Girl!” Asmo says with a squeal.

“Oh, please! Look at you!”

He waves his hand at you and scoffs. “Just adding to beauty that I already have. And would you look at Simeon here... Simeon, show MC what I taught you.”

Simeon does a small snippet of the Thriller dance and the moonwalks. “Heee heee!” he says and you giggle. 

“Very cute.”

Simeon smiles. “Luke hates it. He says the 80’s was a disgusting time. He said Bob Ross is the only nice thing to come out of that decade.”

“Doesn’t match his personality,” you reply, “but he sure does look adorable.”

Asmo puts his hands on his hips. “Enough talking about the chihuahua. Let’s dance, MC.”

You smile and Asmo grabs your hand, twirling you and swaying his hips with you. You laugh as he dips you and twirls you again, passing you to Simeon.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go to Lucifer,” Simeon says. “You two have been pretty close lately, huh?”

“I guess so. He’s been a dick recently.”

Luke covered his ears, complaining to himself about your language and the fact that you actually spend time with demons. Simeon isn’t bothered in the slightest by your swear.  
“That’s just Lucifer...you know he gets like that.”

“True,” you say, agreeing with the angel, “He isn’t always the most affectionate. I know deep down he cares and that it isn’t personal.”

Simeon nods, listening to you. “But he still needs to learn to be gentler, right?”

“Exactly. He’s all upset because I miss home. But it’s not that I hate being here. It’s not bad for being...well, Hell.”

Simeon chuckles. 

“And I love the brothers. But I mean, I didn’t have a choice to come here...I was totally thrown in here, unprepared.”

“I get it,” Simeon states as he twirls you, before bringing you into him, pressing his hips against yours and moving to the music. “It’s hard for you, even if you are enjoying  
yourself. I imagine it’s difficult for Lucifer as well. He probably never thought you’d be forming a bond with his brothers, and certainly not with him.”

You look over at Lucifer, who is watching you dancing with Simeon, a serious look on his face that you can’t read. As if hearing your thoughts, Simeon speaks up. “I think he wants to talk to you.”

“Yeah, right. You and I both know that Lucifer doesn’t talk about feelings.”

“Give him some credit, MC.”

You sigh, looking back at Lucifer, watching as he gets up and goes to the kitchen, coming back out with a bowl of food for Cerberus. He looks over at you and gives you a small apologetic smile before heading out of the dining room. 

Lucifer walks to his room where Cerberus is staying and sets the bowls down for each of the heads. He sits on his bed, lounging back, as he waits for the three headed dog to finish eating. He pulls out his phone, opening up Devilgram. He doesn’t see the appeal of it, honestly, but is always curious to see what his brothers and you post. He stops at a selfie of you, Asmo, and Simeon from tonight. He looks at you, and taps on your name, going to your page. He scrolls through, stopping to admire all your photos. There’s selfies of you, funny pictures of you and his brothers. There’s a group of pictures of the two of you. One where your heads are touching and you’re both smiling, another one with him serious and you kissing his cheek. The caption is a simple red heart emoji. 

He sighs, closing to Devilgram to look at his personal photos of the two of you. There’s photos there he wouldn’t dare to show anyone else; you looking sexy in lingerie, post sex selfies, you and him kissing and cuddling, even a few with him doing goofy faces with you. He adores you. And he adores these pictures, cherished memories of your short time together.

He misses you. He hates when you two fight. Unfortunately with you being stubborn and never following rules and him being the Avatar of Pride, fighting happens often with the two of you. 

He has to apologize, he knows that. It’s always so hard for him, but he’s already had a lot of loss in life and he isn’t about to lose you.

He’d never tell you this, but his heart flutters in his chest when he hears you knock on his door. He knows it’s you because you knock so softly compared to his brothers and Diavolo, and Cerberus reacts with a wagging tail instead of a growl. He gets up, a little more quickly than he’d ever admit, and opens the door. 

“MC.”

“Hey…” you say, awkwardly. “Can I come in? I think we need to talk.”

He hesitates, then nods, moving to the side so you can walk into his room. He sits on his bed again as he watches you go over to the dog, petting each of his heads. He’s patient, waiting for you to start.

You know he’s not going to break the ice. You sit on his bed next to him. “So…”

“Yes?”

“You left the party.”

He nods. “I had to feed Cerberus.”

“That’s right, I forgot he was here for the week. Is that the only reason you left?”

He thinks for a moment, and tells you (somewhat) honestly. “No. I’ve been around my brothers all day setting up the party. Alone time is nice.”

“Oh,” you say, a little hurt.

“I mean, a break from them. You’re more than welcome here. Anytime. You know that.”

You nod, accepting his answer.

“Are you enjoying your party?”

“I am.”

“Hopefully you feel a bit more at home,” he says, a bit sour.

You sigh. “Luc…”

He cringes, still getting used to your nicknames for him.

“I do miss home, but I still like it here, you know? I love spending time with all of you. You, especially.”

“Fine,” he replies.

You roll your eyes. “What do you mean by fine, Lucifer? I don’t understand you. I think we’re getting along and then you pull shit like that.”

“What are you going on about?” Lucifer asks, furrowing his brows at you. “I don’t know what you want from me, MC.”

You groan in frustration, throwing yourself down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. “I want you to stop being such an asshole and just tell me how you feel...I mean, I don’t understand what’s going on with us.”

“How I feel?”

“Yes, like...do you love me?”

“How am I supposed to answer that?”

“Truthfully.”

He sighs. “MC, I barely know you.”

“Barely know me? Luc, you’ve been inside me, for fuck’s sake. You’re saying that there’s nothing between us?”

“I’m saying there can’t be anything between us. My feelings for you cannot get in the way of the exchange program.”

You feel tears well up behind your eyes. 

He hates this part… when your lip quivers and your eyes start to water. The look of pain on your face and the way your voice trembles as you try to keep yourself composed. He hates it so much.

“Then what has the past month been? Just fucking?”

“I don’t know…” Another hard sentence for him to say.

You scoff. “You are utterly ridiculous.”

“I just know that I like you around,” he says. He laces his fingers with yours. “I like our alone time, even if we’re just cuddled up or doing our own thing. I know that I wish you never had to leave.”

You look up at him, surprised he’s opening up.

“I hate fighting with you, MC.”

“I hate fighting, too.”

He leans over, kissing you. “Then, let’s not.”

You smile. “What would you think of a quickie before we go back?”

He smirks, his devilish side coming back out. “Sounds delightful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I wrote Lucifer as such a soft boi but I like him this way.


	5. Take On Me (Leviathan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is easy to rile up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't get enough love, imo. 
> 
> Also, yes I did use the same intro from the Satan chapter. Lazy af.
> 
> "I'll be coming for your love, okay?"  
> -"Take On Me", a-ha

You make your way over to Satan and Levi, who are sitting opposite of each other, both hunched over with rubix cubes in their hands, competing to figure them out. You greet them,and receive a grunt from the two of them as they are both too proud to let their guards down and risk losing this little fight.

Levi, dressed in full Ghostbuster with a small, adorable Slimer charm hanging from his proton pack, is getting increasingly frustrated, letting out small growls and rolling his eyes. Satan is completely different, getting closer and closer to figuring out the puzzle, his expression getting more cocky with every turn. His costume is the Goblin King, complete with wig, make up, vest, and tight pants.

Satan completes the cube, slamming it down on the table and sitting back, arms crossed and smirking. Levi curses, throwing the toy on the floor and his hands up in the air. “This isn’t fair!”

The Avatar of Envy got up, huffily walking away. Satan chuckles. “He’s such a sore loser.”

You give Satan a stern face, a non verbal way of telling him to be nice before you get up to follow the third oldest brother as he stomps off to the refreshments table, making himself a cup of punch and complaining under his breath the entire time. You put your hand on his shoulder, making the demon jump slightly. He turns and looks at you.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

“You alright?” you ask, ignoring what you were pretty sure was an insult.

“Just stupid Satan. It’s not fair. He thinks he’s so smart.”

You smile and offer him some words of encouragement. “You’re smart too, Levi. You got a lot farther with the rubix cube than I ever have.”

Your words don’t have quite the effect as you’d hope. Levi rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t mean much. Humans are dumb.” 

You sigh.

He continues with his bitching and moaning. “I could’ve won that rubix cube contest with Satan...it’s just this stupid costume. My proton pack kept getting in the way. At least it’ll be worth it when I win the costume contest. The first place prize for the costume contest is 3,000 Grimm. With that I can get the newest Ruri-chan figurine! I think I’ve got a pretty good chance of winning.”

You grin wickedly, an idea popping into your head. “You won’t win,” you said nonchalantly.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I’m going to win.”

Levi laughs. “Psh. I’m not worried about losing to some normie human.”

“Oh?” you tease, crossing your arms over your chest. “Well, I am the only girl here. And the party is for me...I think I’ve got this win. I wonder where I should put Ruri-chan in my room?”

Levi narrows his eyes at you. “Why would you get Ruri-chan? You don’t even know where she’s from!”

“Some anime, right? Eh, it doesn’t matter, does it? They’re all the same.”

Levi was turning red again, this time out of anger. “They’re not all the same.”

“More or less, right?”

“NO!”

“Oh. Oh, well.”

“Not ‘oh well’! You don’t care about Ruri-chan! You just want to make me mad!”

“Yeah, it’s kind of fun…”

The demon growls out of frustration, causing you to laugh. You can’t help it. He looks so cute when he’s riled up. “Oh, Levi. I’m just fucking with you. You have a good chance of winning. You look hot in your costume.”

Levi’s face softens. “What?”

“I said you look hot.” You reach down to his belt and he gasps. Your eyes flutter up to look at him and you smile innocently as you grip the little Slimer charm on his belt loop. 

“And this is so cute.” You stand on your toes to reach the demon’s ear and whisper to him, “Do you think I look good too, Leviathan?” 

He gulps, his eyes scanning your body. 

So the second phase starts…

Levi knows what you’re doing.It always starts with you pissing him off somehow. You tease him and irritate him until he’s about ready to go demon on you, then you turn on the innocence and flirt with him and it makes his head spin. You know exactly how to push every single one of his buttons, and you do it often. You drive him wild in several different ways and he both hates it and secretly loves it. 

He just wishes he had the balls to make a move on you. But it’s easier to act like he doesn’t like you. Easier to insult you and then fantasize about being inside you at night when he’s lying in his bathtub. 

“Your costume is exactly what I’d expect a stupid normie human would wear,” he says, weakly, not even bothering to convince himself that he actually means it.

You smirk. “Come and dance with me, yeah?”

“I don’t dance,” Levi replies. It’s stupid. You’ve seen him dance several times. He just doesn’t think he can handle having his body that close to yours. He’s already a bit too excited already, one wrong-or right?-movement or touch from you and he’s pretty sure he will combust.

“Liar, you dance. Come on, shit head.”

You grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor, backing your ass into him and swaying your hips against him.

Levi’s breath hitches in his throat. Is this part of your shtick? He isn’t sure. Maybe you’re simply dancing-it is a party after all-and he’s just being a pervert, turning your friendship into something it isn’t.

You turn to face him, pressing your chest against his and grinding your hips into his. You take his hands, placing them on your hips as you wrap your hands around his neck, your fingers tangling in his purple hair. You’re determined to get this fucking demon to make some sort of move…

But Levi is too panicked to make a move, as usual. What if you turn him down? What if you laugh at him?

Not to mention, he can’t think straight. Your body against his feels just as good as he always imagines. Well, better, actually. The two of you fit together so perfectly. His thoughts, your scent, and the feel of you against him is all too much for the poor Avatar of Envy, and he goes pale as all his blood rushes to his groin. NO. Levi thinks to himself. No, no, no. Not now.

He hopes you don’t notice, despite knowing better. You’re impossibly close to him; there’s no way you didn’t feel it. 

You let out a small gasp. You didn’t expect this at all but it definitely isn’t unwelcome. You don’t say anything though, not wanting to embarrass Levi too much. Instead you pull him down, kissing him. The shy demon’s eyes go wide before shutting them, losing himself in your kiss. He groans as you lick his lips, forcing your way into his mouth.  
Levi’s hands have minds of their own, moving down to your ass and gripping tightly. 

You break the kiss, earning a pout from the envious demon. You smile. “Dirty boy.”

Levi blushes and gasps, grabbing you and pulling you back into a deep kiss. He pulls away, resting his forehead on yours. “Do you wanna go to my room, MC?”

“Yes.” You’re quick to answer. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	6. I Want Candy (Beelzebub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel pisses off a party guest when he eats all the food and the two of you venture off to the kitchen to make a special meal.

You set your sights on Beel, who is of course standing over at the table of food, working on what was probably his third or fourth plate of the night. He grins at you, sauce on his face and waves you over. You chuckle at the adorable demon and make your way over.

He wraps you up in a big hug and you can’t help but smile at his Marty McFly costume. He sees you admiring his outfit and he looks down at himself. “Do you like it? Solomon suggested it.”

“I love it, Beel. You look handsome.”

The Avatar of Gluttony blushes. “Thanks, MC. You look beautiful.”

Now it’s your turn to blush. “Thanks. So what’s the food situation?”

“It’s amazing,” he says, starry eyed. “Barbatos has outdone himself.”

You grab a plate of your own, grabbing a bit of everything. 

He smiles at you, proud of the way you’re shamelessly stuffing your face. Lucifer has said that you aren’t “lady like” when you eat, but Beel loves that about you. 

“Oh my gosh, these pigs in blanket are fucking amazing,” you groan. 

He nods. “Yeah, they are! Human food is so good.”

“Better than demon food,” you tease. 

He isn’t offended in the slightest but he plays along. “I only agree with you because cheeseburgers are human food. Besides that, we demons have you beat.”

Barbatos (dressed as Jason Voorhees, much to your entertainment) walks out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken wings and sets them down before heading back. Beel’s face lights up and he digs in, finishing them all in record time. 

Luke comes over, mumbling something about demons under his breath as he grabs a plate and reaches to get some wings. He pauses as he sees they’re all gone. 

“You ate all of the wings?! Barbatos just put them out!” he complains.

Beel frowns. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Simeon asked, walking over to them. 

“This demon didn’t even give anyone else a chance to eat the chicken wings! He sat here and ate them all!”

“Hey,” you say, standing up for the gluttonous demon. “He didn’t mean to. You know he can’t help it. Plus, I’m sure Barbatos has more.”

“That’s not the point!” 

Simeon grabs Luke, dragging him away to calm him down. Beel turns to you. “I really didn’t mean to. I was hungry.”

“I know, Beel. How about we go to the kitchen and we’ll get something special just for you?”

The demon smiles. “Okay!”

You blush as he grabs your hand, taking you to the kitchen. You pass Barbatos with two more plates of wings. Beel reaches for one and you push his hand away. “Focus, Beel.”

“Oh. Right.”

Having Beel go to the kitchen might not be a good idea. There are dozens of plates of various foods. Veggies, fruit, sweets. Everything. Beel’s eyes widen and he makes a beeline toward the stacks of delicious looking food. You run in front of him, getting in his way. 

“Beel, these are for the party.”

“But…”

You put your hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look down at you, though his gaze flicks back and forward between your face and the food.

“Beel, focus.”

He looks back at you, his eyes meeting yours. You swear you see him look to your mouth for a split second and it makes your heart speed up. You let go of him. “So uh, what do you want me to make for ya?”

Beel shrugs. For once, he isn’t hungry. Well, he is, but it feels different now.

You notice his silence. “Sorry, big guy. We don’t wanna piss off our guests.”

He nods as he watches you dig through the fridge, noticing how good you look. Beel always found you pretty. He’d steal glances at you during class, when you looked super focused and he loved the way you laughed when all of you got together for movie nights at the house. And sure, he felt his stomach flip flop when you laid your head on his shoulder and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling when you’d link arms with him in the hallway at RAD. But he always figured those feelings were just friendly. But seeing you here now, tonight, you humming and bopping along to the music coming from the other room as you made him a sandwich, he knew it was more than that. 

He has feelings for you. Beelzebub feels dumb for not realizing it before. 

You feel him staring at you and look up at him, smiling. “What’s up?”

He doesn’t say anything, but walks over to you, pulling you into a hug.

You laugh. “What’s that for?”

He bends down, his lips meeting yours. You gasp. “Beel?”

Suddenly, you feel yourself being hoisted up by the demon’s strong hands, and he sets you down on the counter. He looks at you, and you know he’s asking for your permission to continue. You nod, your eyes pleading.

He grins, pressing his lips to yours again. You open your mouth, letting the demon’s tongue in. You put your hand on his head, pulling him as close as possible and he lets out a dangerously sexy growl. He pulls away, his hand going to your hair and lightly pulling your head back, kissing down your jaw and neck, where he nibbles and sucks.

You moan, “Beel…”

He continues making his way down and kisses your collarbone, sucking on your skin. The feel of his hand on your knee makes your heart race. 

He looks down at you, giving you a look you’ve never seen on him. His eyes are dark, his smile mischievous. He slides his hand up to your thigh and goes back to kissing you. You gasp as he traces a finger up and down between your legs. He groans quietly against your mouth as you spread your legs a bit more to give him easier access to what you both want.

Beel understands what you want, pushing your underwear aside to rub your clit. As he feels you get wetter, he slips a finger inside you. You shudder as he pumps his finger in and out of you. It isn’t long before you’re close to your climax, and much to your frustration, Beel takes his finger out of you. 

“I’m hungry,” he says, and you sigh, slightly irritated, until he smirks. “But it’s not food I want to eat… let’s go to my room before someone comes in here and interrupts us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're my guy, you're what the doctor ordered  
> So sweet, you make my mouth water."  
> -"I Want Candy", Bow Wow Wow
> 
> I'm really bad at writing smut, but I wanted to dip my toes in it a bit. I wrote this really quick so hope it doesn't sound too rushed!


	7. She Bop (Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asmo play Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be flirty and a little suggestive and ended up being dirty. So...there ya go.   
> Also, happy late birthday to our lusty Asmo. :)
> 
> "I want to go south and get me some more."  
> -"She Bop", Cyndi Lauper

You don’t really get a chance to look around before Asmodeus runs over to you and drags you to the dance floor. You giggle, trying to keep up with the demon.

“MC, you are soooo cute!”

“Thank you, Asmo. You look cute as well.”

“Of course I do,” he says, flipping his hair. “I always look good.”

You laugh as he grabs your hand, spinning you. He pulls you into him, dancing with you. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up. My brothers don't know how to party. I’ve been hanging out with Simeon but little Fido over there has been glaring at us.”

“I heard that!” Luke yelled, his face turning red.

You and the Avatar of Lust laugh at the poor angel. “Let’s go get a drink,” he says, “I think Mammon spiked it with some drink from the human world.”

He holds your hand as he leads you away to the refreshments table. The two of you fill up cups and knock back drinks, you grimace a bit. “That’s pretty strong.”

Asmo nods. “Uh huh. It’s delicious.”

The two of you fill your cups again. Asmo watches you with a scheming smile.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“You’re plotting something…”

“Who, me?” he flutters his eyelashes at you.

“Yes, you.”

“I was thinking...you and I should play a little drinking game.”

You think about it. “Mmkay. What are the rules to your little game?”

“Truth or dare,” he answers. “If you don’t go through with it, you drink. If the other person does, then the asker drinks.”

“Okay, but keep it PG.”

“I have never in my life kept anything PG.”

You laugh, knocking back another drink. “Fair enough. R rating, it is then. Within reason.”

Asmo nods, accepting. “I’ll even let you go first.”

“Alright, then. Truth or dare, Asmodeus?”

“Truth.”

“Do you ever miss the Celestial Realm?”

“Sometimes. It was beautiful there. But it’s a lot more fun here.”

You chuckle and drink.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you like it down here with us?”

“Yes,” you answer instantly. “I do.”

Asmo smiles. A real, genuine, happy smile. He takes a drink.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Which one of your brothers would you get rid of, if you had to?”

He scoffs. “That one’s too easy. Mammon.”

You sigh dramatically. “Poor Mammon.”

He gives you face. “Did you just say ‘poor Mammon’?”

“I think y’all are too hard on him,” you reply, shrugging.

“That is ridiculous, and I think you have to drink twice for that.”

You laugh. “Fine,” you say as you finish off your drink.

Asmo eyes you up and down as you get some more. “Truth or dare,” he says.

You smirk. “Dare.”

“I dare you to flash Diavolo.”

“Asmo!” you gasp, playfully slapping his chest. 

He laughs. “Are you going to do it or are you drinking?”

“I need a drink just to go through with this,” you say, pounding back another one. “Alright...I’ll do it.”

You make your way over to Diavolo, trying your best to look casual. He smiles at you. “MC, how are you?”

“Great, um, there’s something I wanted to show you.”

“Oh, okay. What is it?” he asks, still smiling.

“Uh...just...this.” You say, lifting your top quickly. Diavolo’s eyes flick down to your breasts, then back up to your eyes. Lucifer stands beside him with wide eyes. It’s the first time   
you’ve ever seen either of the two powerful demons speechless.

You put your top down, face burning red hot. “Okay, that’s it. Thanks for the party, talk to you later.” 

You turn to leave, hearing Lucifer apologize for your actions. You walk back to Asmo, who is holding his hand over his mouth to suppress his giggles. “I cannot believe you did   
that.”

“Lucifer is going to kill me.”

“Nah, he liked it. I can tell. So did Diavolo.”

You look back toward the two. Diavolo is all smiles and Lucifer is unreadable, but you swear he has a slight blush to his face.

“I’ve never seen Lucifer so flustered,” Asmo says. “Though, I understand. You are beautiful.”

He puts his hand on your cheek and stares into your eyes. You get lost in them for a moment before pushing his hand away. “Rules are rules, demon. Drink up.”

Asmo does.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to send a dick pic to Solomon.”

He takes his D.D.D. out of his back pocket and opens up the camera. You laugh as he pulls his pants from his body, snapping a picture of his dick. 

“No, no, no,” you tell him, snatching the phone from his hand. “Not flaccid.”

He smirks. “Ah. Only if you help me get hard.”

You return his smirk. “You wish.”

“I dare you.”

“What if I want to pick truth?”

Asmo puts his hands on your hips, bringing you closer to him. “Up to you....truth or dare?”

You bite your lip. “Dare.”

He smiles, grabbing your hand yet again and leading you into your room. He shuts the door behind him before gently pulling you to him and colliding his lips with yours.

It’s no surprise to you that he’s a great kisser. He is gentle yet firm, dominating yet sweet. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, barely above a whisper.

“Are you?”

“Of course I am.”

“So am I.”

He smiles. “You’re so beautiful, MC.”

You smirk, giving him a small kiss before sliding down to your knees. You undo his pants, pulling them down to his knees and he sighs, leaning against the wall. He’s already half hard.

You take his cock into your hand, lightly stroking as you plant a line of kisses up his thighs. You look up at him, winking at him before giving the tip of his dick a kiss and swirling your tongue around it.

He rests his head against the wall, shutting his eyes. You slide your lips down him, enjoying the feeling of him hardening in your mouth. He moans as you bob your head up and down on his cock. 

“You’re amazing at that,” he tells you breathlessly.

You smile around him. If the Avatar of Lust himself says that you’re good at blow jobs, you really must be, right?

You take him in more, his tip reaching the back of your throat and you gag a little.

He looks down at you, lips around him, your eyes slightly watering and messing up your mascara a bit. Damn, you look so sexy, he thinks.

You pull him out of your mouth, replacing it with your hand, stroking him as you take his balls into your mouth, sucking and licking. You can’t ignore the pulsing between your legs anymore, pushing your free hand down your skirt to rub your most sensitive area.

You let him enter your mouth again, licking and sucking every inch while you speed your hand up on yourself, pushing a couple of your fingers in. The two of are moaning together and you feel the vein in Asmo’s cock pulsate. He’s about to cum, you know that.

“MC? Can I cum in that pretty mouth of yours?”

“Mmmhmm,” you say, greedily. You’re close as well.

You take him in your mouth as much as possible. His warm load down your throat sets you off and you cum along with him, grinding yourself against your hand. You swallow every drop of him until he’s done, remove your hand from yourself, then stand up. You stumble a bit and the demon catches you. 

“That...was fantastic,” he tells you, kissing you. 

You grin, feeling exhausted from satisfaction. 

“And don’t you worry, I’ll return the favor later.”

You nod. “I’m holding you to that. Also, I think you need to drink. You failed your dare.”

“What was the dare again? I forget.”

You laugh, wrapping your arm around him. “Let’s get back before people start looking for us.”


	8. Blood and Roses (Belphegor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel bad for Belphie missing out and give him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter a million times, and I still think it's pretty weak. Why I kept Belphie in the attic for this, I will never know. But here ya go.
> 
> "I want to love, but it comes out wrong  
> I want to live, but I don't belong  
> I close my eyes and I see blood and roses."  
> -"Blood and Roses", The Smithereens

As much as you can’t wait to see and talk to all your friends,your stomach rumbles and you decide to head to the table of food first. Of course, you do run into Beel there. 

“Hey Beel,” you greet the tall demon with a grin. He was dressed as Marty McFly from Back To The Future. “You look very cute.”

He blushes. “Thanks, MC.”

He watches you grab food and put it on a plate. “The food’s really good,” he tells you, “I’ve already had three plates of everything.”

“So you’re just getting started, huh?”

Beel smiles wide. “You know it.” His smile turns upside down. “I know how you feel, MC. About being homesick.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah. Even though I am home, I miss Belphie. It’s not the same here without him.”

You bite your lip looking at the sad demon. You wish you could tell him about his brother in the attic, and how you’re doing your best to help him out. “I understand. But he’ll be   
back before you know it.”

He smiles at you again. “Yeah, I guess. I am happy about this exchange program. It brought you here to us.”

You smile now. “You’re so sweet, Beel.”

As Beel is focused on refilling his plate, you get an idea. You stack up a bunch of food on your own plate and grab some sort of bottled demon drink, balancing it all in your arms. 

You look around, making sure nobody sees you as you sneak out of the dining room and head up the stairs toward the attic.

Belphie is woken up by the sound of your voice calling his name. He gets up, throwing his blanket off him and wandering over to the door. He rubs his eyes.“What’s all that noise downstairs? I’m trying to sleep. Are you having a party or something?”

You nod. “Yeah. I brought you some food.”

He looks at you, then at the plate in your hand. He looks back up at you, then quickly eyes your body up and down. You barely notice the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk. 

You think he’s checking you out, but you’ll never know that he’s actually seething with jealousy. He hates you...he fucking hates you. Humans took his sister, and now you were taking his brothers. He couldn’t wait to get out and kill you and eliminate every other human.

You carefully push the plate of goodies through the holes in the door and the demon looks at them for a moment before grabbing them. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He sits on the floor and you mirror his movements, sitting on the other side of the door, facing him.

“I never really liked parties,” he confesses.

“Really? Your brothers all seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“I’m not like my brothers.”

You’re unsure what to say back to him. You study him for a bit, watching as he carefully picks his food apart and eats it. 

Belphie is a mystery, especially compared to his six older brothers. He really isn’t like them at all. Even Lucifer and Satan, who are both more serious than the others are pretty easy for you to read. With Belphegor, you still aren’t sure where you stand.

“Beel really misses you,” you say, wondering what his reaction will be.

His face softens. “I miss him a lot too. I miss being free.”

“I’m working on getting you out.”

He nods, but doesn’t say anything. “So what’s the occasion?” he asks, changing the subject. “What’s the party for?”

“Oh, uh, your brothers threw this little shindig for me. They felt bad that I was feeling homesick.”

“They threw a whole party for...you?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like a weird party from what you’re wearing. Sounds weird too.”

You chuckle nervously. “Uh, yeah. It’s an 80s themed party. Like the 1980s, you know?”

“I know what the 80s are...I’ve been around for thousands of years.”

“Oh, ha, right. Well, they went all out. Decorations, costumes, you know.”

Belphie stares at you intensely for a moment, deep in thought. You twirl a strand of your hair around your finger. You’re nervous, he can tell. As much as making you nervous excites him, he cannot lose your trust. He tries his best to lighten the mood. “They take their parties very seriously, that’s for sure. Did you get Lucifer into a costume?”

You laugh. “Oh yeah, even Lucifer is dressed up.”

“I’m amazed. He’s not usually, you know, fun.”

You laugh again. “That’s true.”

He forces himself to smile. “Once we had a party and Asmo convinced us all to play ‘Spin The Bottle’. Nobody else knew what it was, so Asmo spun and it landed on Levi. You should’ve seen Levi’s face as Asmo gave him a big kiss right on the lips.”

You burst into giggles as you imagine the brothers sitting around in a circle and Levi’s angry embarrassment after Asmo gives him a smooch.

“That game ended very quickly...then there was once for Satan’s birthday. We had this HUGE cake that Barbatos spent hours baking and decorating.”

“Bet Beel loved that.”

“Oh, he did. He ate it all before the party was even close to starting. We went through about five cakes before Barbatos locked us all out of the kitchen. We were all starving by the time Satan’s party started.”

You continue giggling, listening to his story.

“So it’s finally time for the party and Barbatos goes to get the cake. Beel not only ate that cake too, but the rest of the food. We were all so mad. We ended up going to Ristorante Six.”

You laugh some more, interrupted when your phone goes off. You look at it, seeing that Beel messaged you: MC, where did you go?

“Ah, I better go.”

The Avatar of Sloth nods. “Yeah. Thanks for bringing me food, MC.”

“Yeah, of course. You’ll be out of here soon, okay?”

He smiles. “I’ll be sure to show you how grateful I am when that happens.”

You smile back. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphie will be seen again at The House Of Lamentation's Super Fly 90s Karaoke Party. I think the others still have some chapters here in the 80s.
> 
> ;)


End file.
